Devils NOT Through
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: SEQUAL To : ( BETTER THEN THE DEVIL) SUMMARY : JOHN CENA ALMOST HAD HIS LIFE BACK ON TRACK WHEN A OVERLY CLINGY new BOYFRIEND WADE BARRETT, EX MASTER CM PUNK COMES BACK, AN EX FIANCE RANDY ORTON THAT CHEATED ON HIM, A DEPRESSED NEWLY MARRIED BEST FRiIEND MIZ AND A VERY HELPLESS NEW FRIEND DOLF MAKES IT SO HARD TO CONSENTRATE...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR :- ) YES I'M GOING TO PUT MY REAL NAME JO ATKINS SO HI**

SUMMARY : JOHN CENA ALMOST HAD HIS LIFE BACK ON TRACK WHEN A OVERLY CLINGY new BOYFRIEND WADE BARRETT, EX MASTER CM PUNK COMES BACK, AN EX FIANCE RANDY ORTON THAT CHEATED ON HIM, A DEPRESSED NEWLY MARRIED BEST FRiIEND MIZ AND A VERY HELPLESS NEW FRIEND DOLF MAKING IT SO HARD TO CONSENTRATE...

**A/N : YES I DIDN'T GIVE WARNING BUT SURPRISE TO THE BIG SEQUAL TO MY WONDERFUL MASTERPIECE BETTER THEN THE DEVIL I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ENJOY A SECOND PART SINCE SOMEONE NAMELY JADEROSE 1 FIGURED OUT THERE WAS SOMETHING MISSING AS THE ENDING WAS TO SIMPLE LOL ...**

**WARNINGS : SLASH LOVE, RAPE AT TIMES, MANIPULATION, HATRED **

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING WISH I DID BUT NOPE IF I DID OWN WWE THE UNIVERSE WOULD HATE ME I WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING EVOLVE AROUND JOHN CENA RANDY PUNK AND WADE MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE LOL... I LOVE MY wwe MEN**

**JOHN CENA POV **

"NO NO NO YOU can't do this to me again John why do you always have to put me in this position I'm your boyfriend not him doesn't anything I say ever have an effect with you don't you ever want to hear my side of things my feelings!" Wade Barrett my loveing understanding boyfriend of 6 months yells at me as I knaw on my bottom lip in nervous understanding at Wades aggravation at my request. "Well say something dammnit I'm tired of doing all the talking here!" And I sigh rubbing my face in complete exhaustion at whole situation as I take a deep breath to calm my beating nerves that want to run in overdrive. "Look Wade I know how hard this must be on your side of the deal but I told you that if you started dating me nothing with me will be easy I have baggage a lot of it I'm a complicated man to be with everyone knows my life is anything but easy I have to many unspoken feelings that have never been solved or moved on from its just the way I am." I beg for him to understand as he turns his back on me in frustration to calm his nerves.

"And I told you that you were worth more then any baggage you carry from your past that your worth to fight for and I am honored to be by your side as your loving boyfriend that Will take care of you even in tough situations as this" I hear the strain but honest words whispered from Wades mouth that makes my stomach turn with butterflys at his devotion and I walk closer to him till his back presses against my front making me hug him from behind as he leans his head of raven hair against my shoulder. "And I'll even strike a deal with you how about let just see where this goes and get him thinking straight again and back on his feet by traveling with us and keeping an eye on him and then after that we kick him out and I never talk, interact, go drinking, or be buddies with him ever unless we have to but professionally and only when it has to do with wresting ok?" I ask striking my hand out for him to shake on it as Wade turns to face me. I wait anxiously as he stares down to my outstretched hand to my face In suspicion but then sighs in defeat taking my hand in his in a agreement and just as I was about to turn he takes an aggressive turn of events jerking me up against his shirtless chest making me gasp at the sudden pull.

"But if he so much as tries to get in your pants, makes any move on you that's not boundary level, or trys to make a Rucas of our generosity by making a fool of himself I will not only beat the hell out of him black and blue but I will humiliate him as to dumping his ass out making sure he knows exactly what being alone feels like you understand?" Wade insinuates by puncuating each and every word with a jab of force making me flinch but get totally turned on by his demanding threat as I reach up flattening my right hand over his strong muscled chest with fire through my actions at the desire I so wanted Wade to pound me raw till I scream his name. "God love you make me so hot for you when you talk all demanding and forceful I want you so hard and fast right now" I say raking my nails down his solid tan back as I hear his suck in breath by my heated words and the goosebumps he's receiving when I scrape a little harder with my nails.

Wade suddenly slings his left hand out behind me as he topples over a fresh batch of finely picked daisys that was hand delievered by the man who has requested my help And a pile of books I was planning reading on the ride to Chicago for the Payback PPV tomorrow. "Hey I was going to read those" I say playfully starring down at my moving buses kitchen table that lay bare after Wade demolished everything in his path. Wade chuckles grabbing at my thick hips pulling me up till my ass lands over the table in a thud "well good thing they landed on the tables bench then the now drenched floor now is it?" He asks in a laugh as I glare playfully at him "I'm not cleaning that up Wade you make the mess you clean it up" I say determined as I fall backwards forcefully with the force of my jeans being yanked down my thighs leaving me naked on the kitchen table. "Wow now this is a feast I can have for days"Wade exaggerates as he licks his lips in desire making me feel small and vulnerable at his heated stare.

I lay my arms above my head loosely feeling open for his use as I guess that this is the way he expects me to be every time he wants me. I feel Wade part my thighs with eagerness pulling my legs down till my ass hangs off the edge making my feet feel the oak wood flooring under my toes. "Please love put your hands on me anything please I need you"I beg Wade In heated pants for more "you want this my Cha Cha (means beautiful in British) my posessive touch the way my hands travel up your legs in no shame at the places it will go" wade eggs on making my breath more deeply when I feel Wades fingers ghost under my thigh to my ass hole dryly. I moan arching my back in pleasure at the feel but got interrupted before anything could go further "so this is what it feels like to watch John naked on the viewers end" I hear a very familiar deep base voice near the entrance my moving bus as my eyes shoot open to gasp and feel as Wade pushes me behind him as I hop off the table to cover myself from the intruders hungry eyes. "Jesus Randy you couldn't possibly knock first!" Wade yells obviously angry at Randys antics and all he gets in response is a chuckle making me feel sad a little for him "oh comes onnnnns it's nooottt liike I've nnneevrr seeen dear jjjoohhnny naked before ... duh" Randy slurs and plops down on the nearest couch which was so much better then the floor but with the way Randys going right now I don't think it would make a difference.

"God Randy you reak have you been drinking?" I ask In a unbelievable voice "yep probably whys what's it to ya?" He asks in a child voice making my heart crumble and my resolve tighten "come on Wade take his bags I'll help him in the guest room" I say in a sigh but look around for my boxers and jeans slipping them on before I kneel down to Randys level on the couch taking his hand in mine. "Ok OK but what are we going to do about boy wander here?" Wade asks grumply and I giggle a little on the inside at how cute he can be I turn back to look at Randy which is already half asleep but trying to fight himself pocking his eyes open and closed thinking flexing them will help but all it does is make him look even more younger like a kid trying to fight off sleep so they can stay up and watch there favorite movie with mommy and daddy. "I'm going to make Randy here down a lot of water and coffee HE NEEDS to be sober for the PPV so Vince won't kill him" I say standing GOING over to the cabinets picking out a coffee cup to pour a fresh batch of coffee I just made this evening for our trip so I can be able to stay awake and read before bed.

I move to the mini fridge opening it to see 5 New bottles of water Wade just filled as well as I grab one on my way over to a nodding off Randy I roll my eyes increasing the water bottle lid dabbing my fingers in the water flicking it in Randys eyes as he shakes his head groaning at the wetness of being awoken making me laugh "wake up Randy take this it will sober you up" I say handing the cup of coffee to his shaky hands but I steady them with mine feeling a old spark that makes my breath hitch but I stop it as soon as it starts by watch Randy down the coffee in one go. I place the cup on the coffee table in front of him handing him the water bottle and some pain killers I always carry with me in my pocket just for this reason or for my muscles after a hard match. He downstream as well coughing at the pills being swallowed so fast I reach behind his back patting it for him to breath. "Why are you doing this Johnny you should hate me for what I done to you but instead your nursing me back to health why?" And I look into Randys steel blue eyes before answering honestly.

"it's not for you Vince asked me to get you back on track again he needs his co top wrestling superstar back for the business that's what this is about its not personal it's only business you hurt me to much for me to ever forgive you again" I say in a monotone voice as I knew if I stayed there any longer is would break down so I kindly stood wishing Randy goodnight walking to the back where I met Wade under the covers already asleep making me smile as I feel the bus driver starting the bus trip to Chicago And I sigh taking two deep breaths moving around the bed pulling the black and red sheets and blankets back slipping inside so I could snuggle up to my warm handsome Wade as he sleeps soundly "I love you love" is say to myself feeling Wade subconsciously squeeze me closer to him for me answer.

**SO IT LOOKS TO BE RANDYS A MESS AND JOHN AGREED TO GET HIM BACK ON TRACK BY VINCE AND NOW JOHNS WITH HIS LOVING NEW BOYFRIEND WADE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR :- ) YES I'M GOING TO PUT MY REAL NAME JO ATKINS SO HI**

**WARNINGS : SLASH LOVE, RAPE AT TIMES, MANIPULATION, HATRED **

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING WISH I DID BUT NOPE IF I DID OWN WWE THE UNIVERSE WOULD HATE ME I WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING EVOLVE AROUND JOHN CENA RANDY PUNK AND WADE MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE LOL... I LOVE MY wwe MEN**

**JOHN CENA POV **

"Baby oh my little Cha Cha wake up my sweet" I groan at the sound of Wades thick accent Purring through my ear as I smile with my eyes still shut making Wade laugh. "Oh so where going to play this game are we?" Wade taunts making me stiffle a laugh as I feel his large hands reach down to my ribs tickling them till I bust out laughing so hard tears stain my eyes but I roll for protection holding Wades wrists to wrench them off but he was determined to get me as he reaches out curling his thighs over mine pinning them to the matress with me on my stomach. "Wadey please baby it's to early in the morning " I wine as he laughs at my tending to try to get out of being tickled but he stop none the less turning to lay on his side with his hand propping his head up staring at me.

"Hey Barrett why do you stare at me?" I ask as Wade just shrugs smiling a beautiful genuine smile "mostly because I can't believe how lucky I am to get such a gorgeous man by my side John Cena" Wade replys tracing his fingers down my side's making me shiver as he smiles wider. I turn my face to him smiling just as bright my dimples popping out and all at his true affection towards me that make my heart beat faster "you know I love this smile on you it works for you should do it more often" I say giggling as Wade rolls over to hover me throwing both legs on either side of my hips. "you know what would make your British man smile more?" Wade asks playfully dragging his long tan fingers down my abs and stomach as it quivers to his touch "no what would make my my British man happy?" I ask a question on a question marking Wade laugh a little as he leans against my ear nibbling the lobe to the point my breath hitched in my throat.

I muster up the strength catching Wade off guard to this him backwards off my lap so I can climb on his grinding in a fast pace making Wades primal growl deep in his throat of pleasure. I grab Wades throat aggressively with one hand making him wither as I reach behind me taking a handful of his naked cock stroking it to full hardness with Wade moaning and groaning as in one swoop I penetrate myself dry. My hand squeezes a little tighter just the Wade likes as I feel him thrust up in me in no time making both of us scream in bliss at the first hit of my prostate. I slap Wade on the chest hard making him groan in pleasure at the rough treatment he craves "come on Barrett fuck me like there's no tomorrow love!" I scream at him when suddenly in a vice grip he latches onto my naked thighs thrusting with brute strength much like I'm used to with my sexy British man. "Ride my DICK my gorgeous Cha Cha you are so fucking sexy God I'm almost there scratch me please just rake your nails down me Please!" And I look down at wade as he pleads in pleasure making me give in to his sexual desire reaching down latching on like a cat I rake my fingernails down his side's so the WWE cameras won't notice.

I yelp feeling Wade get more dominant with his thrusts to the point it almost hurts but I don't say anything and just moan in bliss as he hits my prostate repeatedly. "Oh Wade baby God keep going feels so good ...Oh gosh... my God... Please don't stop!" I scream even louder knowing my bus driver and Randy are on the other side probably hearing the whole thing but at the moment of heat I can't stop screaming in pleasure at the feel of Wade fucking the shit out of my ass. "Where changing positions" Wade demands throwing me on my back with him on top showing who's the real man which I have giving wade the dominant role willingly as he does his favorite position during our sex sessions pulling my legs up wide in the air spread eagle making me totally vulnerable as he comes up to my quivering ass whole shoving inside again. Latching my thighs against his hips I help him thrust with my power of muscle as he grunts in appriciation.

**RANDYS POV...**

My eyes pop open at the feel of being shook awake to look up at the hovering face of Johns driver Gus Welder a tall but chunky man with no hair and a brown beard making him look 30 even though I believe his age is 53. "Mr Orton it's time to wake where just in time for the arena interviews and show preparations as the PPV is in 8 hours" Gus confirms looking down at his Rolex watch John gave him last Christmas for being such a good driver all these years. I nod but regret it as I feel a huge pain of a head ace shoot through my temple making me press my fingers on the spot hoping it would disappear soon. I take a chance at standing on wobbly legs with little difficulty but Gus holds onto my shoulder steadying my stance guiding me to the kitchen counter.

"...my gosh... please don't stop!" I frown at a scream of bliss consuming a large amount of Johns bedroom in the back of the bus. the sighs of Gus standing over the counter digging through the cabinets for pain killers bring me from my painful trance of knowing I destroyed any chance of ever getting the heaven Wade is feeling at the moment. "They have been going at it for 20 minutes now" I look at Gus in surprise he's so calm about it but he just nods in understanding "Mr Barrett is usually always the one who starts these really rough aggressive sex sessions with Mr Cena reluctantly giving in" Gus says biting his bottom chapped lip making me confused "what do you mean John reluctantly gives in doesn't he like it?" I ask worried a bit Wade might be forcing himself on John.

Gus hands me two long white pills for the pain still shooting in my temple as he nods A yes "oh yes Mr Cena loves Mr Barrett a lot it's just I've over heard them a little get in fights with John screaming at Wade for shouting a ex's name once during and then there was another time I accidently walked in on John in the bathroom after a really aggressive session to see John pulling up his pants with a bloodied paper towel on the sink" Gus finishes quietly making my heart race at this with so many scenarios of rape and force being used to make John bleed and I feel sick and angry at Wade for doing such a thing to poor John specially right six months after his terminator Dwayne left...

**&& JOHN POV &&**

"love, have you seen my razor?" Wade looks over at me, lying naked in bed, left hand resting on my stomach as i stretch languidly, still a little exhausted after Wade spent the early hours of the morning fucking me into the sheets. "Why Wadey?" I ask as inefficiently as I could muster making Wade shoot me a look from the doorway of the bathroom. "Because I want to do my taxes." Wade abhors back just as sarcastic as I roll my eyes with a grin. "C'mere." I hold out my arms and Wade raises an eyebrow but goes to me, sliding up the foot of the bed and slipping effortlessly into the space between my spread legs. I sit up and leaning forward, rubbing my smooth cheek on wades facial haired cheek letting out a contented little sound that could only be called a cross between a hum and a purr.

"love...where's my razor?" "I took it out of your bag before we left left for the PPV." "Why?" I run my nose under Wades strong jaw then runs my lips over his Choclate Brown colored Beard I'm in love with on Wades cheek so softly Wade can barely feel the touch, and Wade closes his hazel eyes at the contact. I gently latch my pair of lips leaving a soft kiss on his upper lip, then a chin rub against his, and his eyes open when my fingertips begin tracing patterns on his jaw. "When was the last time you let it grow in sinfully like this I love your rugged masculine features it makes me want to jump you everytime?" I whisper seductively making Wade shiver shiver as I grin at the effect.

A knock at the door obliverated any love they were about to show as I hear Gus on the other side of the door "Mr Cena and Mr Barrett I'm sorry to interrupt but where here at the arena and we need to start going to make it on time for your schedules to start I bought you both some banana nut muffins with orange juice and some grapes for breakfast if you like?" I hear Gus ask making me feel so grateful to have such a caring driver to take care of me. Wade groans at being interrupted for any chance of round two as he swings his legs over the mattress leading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready. I watch his yummy round tan British ass giggle as he stomps away licking my lips at the sight getting up to find clothes of my own for the rest of the day till the PPV tonight.

I choose a maroon colored right v neck t shirt with denim dark washed blue jeans that made my ads look more sharply then already is as I pick up a plane black sports ball cap placing it on my head for the traditional John Cena look. Wade started singing his new in ring theme song as he finishes placing gel in his hair to give it that perfect wavey slicked back look as I roll my eyes with the men I repeatedly find all having the same OCD moments with looking good between there hair and clothes making them worse then the divas. "Hey Johnny" I hear a soft deep voice of Randy standing over the counter top eating and drinking the Orange juice and muffins Gus bought as I nod and smile at him.

"Morning Randy you look sobered up and better then last night" I say making Randy look down in shame "sorry about that just had a rough day and wanted to forget about it you know and thought getting drunk was the only solution at the time" Randy replies somberly as he starts fiddling with his black viper shirt for work like a scolded child. I sigh knowing it's going to be a rough road ahead being near a single Randy that can do what he wants when I for 7 years have always been his rock to help him through the rough times by cuddling or listen and sometimes passionate love making. I move over beside Randys position grabbing a muffin and a McDonald's Orange juice walking to the living room where my gym and gear bag was placed last night to go through before I leave.

"So where's Gus?" I ask looking in the direction to the front of the bus to see it empty "Oh he went out for a smoke and to talk to his daughter on the phone time difference from Chicago to where his family is there going to bed right now and he wanted to catch her before hand" Randy says calmly as I nod still digging through my bags to make sure I packed everything. "JOHN CENA WHERE IS MY NECKLACE!" I hear being screamed by Wade making Randy and I almost jump out of our skins at the demanding tone. "I DON'T KNOW HOW WOULD I KNOW I DON'T KEEP TRACK OF THE THING!" I scream back standing up from my bag placing on my navy blue and yellow cenation arm bands so I don't have to do it later. Wade comes storming my direction with anger written all over his smooth tan face "have you at least seen it or maybe will you look for it with me?" He asks very snippy as I ignore his request picking up my bags placing them on my shoulders to leave.

"No I will not look for that DAMN necklace and you know exactly why so if you so desire to find it that bad you look for it" I state shoving my finger in his chest pointedly as I look over at a quiet Randy sitting at the counter not moving an inch. "You coming or you want to stay here with the Winer to look for his necklace?" I ask already stepping off my bus into the crowd of screaming fans. I feel Randy hurry up to flank my right side as we walk the halls to our sorted locker rooms "May I ask what that's about why did you get mad over a necklace he wanted to find?" Randy asks as I roll my eyes "Randy Wade only wants the ugly thing because his ex girlfriend his first love in England gave that to him two months ago as the WWE was visiting and he won't stop thinking about her ever since and it makes me mad that he can't let her go" I state angrily as Randy leans in a little closer "Johnny don't you think you being hypocritical as you yourself are still not over me and I'm living with you and your new boyfriend for crying out loud I mean your end is almost just as bad as keeping a petty necklace from your first love you actually have it worse by keeping the real thing with you all the time doing the same as he not moving on" Randy says as I sigh knowing Randys right but my pride won't let me admit I was wrong so I just move in the locker room and close the door alone.

**DOLF AND JOHNS SECRET MEETINGS **

You really came." Dolf says cheerfully at me as I am still standing like an idiot against the door of the empty room made just for Dolf to observe as he gets well from his huge concussion he suffered at the hands of Del Rio in the Extreme rules PPV last month. I walk inside closing the door behind me as I sit down beside Dolf on the comfy arm chairs placed for him and a friend to watch the show together if Dolf wished company. I place a bag of food I got for Dolf from catering into his lap as he looks up at me and smiles gratefully "thanks for this John this is really nice of you to take time to spend with me I know how annoyingly cocky and bad I can be" he states with a sad look on his face making my heart break. "Hey look at me?" I ask as Dolf turns his beautiful ocean blue colored eyes on me with a small smile gracing his lips but not enough to reach his devastated eyes.

"Your not a bad person Dolf your a very good man that's just had a lot of bad things happened to him that's all its the part we act on that defines who we really are and you have been nothing but kind and the way you have been taught specially being babied all your life with the finer things is all you've known no one can blame you for being cocky or arrogant it's just you they learn to accept that as I have or they can go screw themselves" I say making Dolf laugh placing his hand over mine in genuine care "I'm so lucky to gain a friend like you John Cena your just as sweet as you are on tv" he says making me smile my dimpled smile.

Dolf turns back to his salad I stole for him from catering when out of the corner of my eye I see daisy flowers rapped in pink and black tissue paper laying across the mini table in the far corner. "Oooh so who got you daisy's?" I ask as I stare them down in wonderment "Chris" Dolf states in sarcasm making me cringe at the name. Ever since Randy proposed to me at Wrestlemania this last year Chris hasn't wanted anything to do with me ignoring. My plea for our friendship back or even just to talk it out as he weeks later for a rebound dates Dolf Ziggler to replace me but realized he's still not over me by dumping Dolf after taking it to the highest level of dating before proposing dragging Dolf around like a lost Puppy for a lost cause at a chance at happiness.

Dolf laughter nervously as he turned his head on the screen as it shows the PPV announcers Renea and Scott already announcing the participants for practice before the show and I laugh at the funny jokes Scott makes towards RyBacks toughness. Dolf watches on taking a little bite of his salad here and there as he sighs in content. "Are you OK Dolf?" I ask In concern that his head might be hurting again due to the cause of his concussion and he just smiles while taking another bite of salad "Ya I'm fine John" he replies back as I see a yawn making me believe he's really tired "Dolf I'm going to go and let you take a nap before the show alright?" I ask as Folds eyes are already drooping with me walking out the door slowly shutting it behind me as I walk down to the gorilla position.

**PUNK AND JOHN**

The show was just down to the main event when Chicago's own CM Punk shows his glorious face after 6 months of being away to vent his thoughts back in place. ""What's wrong?"" And I jump out of my skin at being so interrupted from my thoughts to see a very MISSED and handsome sight of the man himself CM Punk my old master with a very different look to him. "Uh?" "What?" "..." "..." And I start to crack up up at how ridiculously nervous and teenage virgin I just sounded . as Punk does not; he reigns it in and allows a barely there twitch-up of the lip. "You were all silent and were staring a hole at my face, on my promo of coming back screen" and I just giggle and blush a little "Never mind that." I say making Punk shrug it off, casually clearing his throat. "What is the matter with _you_?" "Okay, at the risk of being repetitive here, but. _Uh_?" "Something is clearly bothering you, and you're keeping it from me. Tell me what it is."

A slow grin stretches over my mouth and I can see Punk is already dreading what is about to come out through it. "Is this—" I point a finger and gestures at the space between us "Is this you, CM Punk, caring—_caring_—about me, John Cena? 'Cause Punk this is big, this is _huge_. And it feels great, it feels awesome, I'm flattered, like, a lot. But man, you have to work your social skills because even when you're worrying, you're a bossy prick still." I say in a playful banter "John." Punk warns making me laugh. "What can dish it out but can't take it?" I ask making Punk smirk "oh you know I can take anything you dish baby I was your lover and master for months on end remember?" Punk drags out placing a seductive hand with bad intentions on my left thigh as he sits in the rickety metal chairs placed in front of the monitors for good viewing of the show.

"Mas..Punk you know we can't play this cat and mouse game anymore I have Wade now he would blow up if he saw what your doing?" I ask making sure Punk remembered as I move my leg till his hand slips from grasp. "You really think that's going to stop me?" Punk asks mockingly hurt as he laughs making me look at him in concern "come on John I thought you knew me better then that nothing not even big bad Wade is going to stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine Randy knows from experience that you can't get rid of the best in the world I'm the master and you are my sub Wade is just a distraction for now you'll come running back just like you always do" punk finishes as I think on his more truthful words that so describe what this is more then I can admit. Punk abruptly stood to leave for his match to greet his Chicagoan friends but before he leaves he turns on the spot to lean down and whisper in my ear "oh and baby I'm not the only man you will come back to we all know your going to forgive him sooner or later..." as my breath hitches being this close to the one man that makes me weak in the legs . Smirking Punk pulls away winking before walking out the gorilla to start his match with Chris Jericho...

**PLEASE REVIEW BIG AND LONG FOR THIS ONE A LOT IN IT LOL HOPE YOU LIKE **


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS : SLASH LOVE, RAPE AT TIMES, MANIPULATION, HATRED**

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING WISH I DID BUT NOPE IF I DID OWN WWE THE UNIVERSE WOULD HATE ME I WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING EVOLVE AROUND JOHN CENA RANDY PUNK AND WADE MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE LOL... I LOVE MY wwe MEN**

**DOLF ZIGGLERS POV**

"Thanks Big E for your help I appreciate it" I say as kindly as possable even though I know for a fact he doesn't really like me for keeping AJ's attention and affection this long even if I will never be in love with her as much as she's in love with me storyline or not. E grunts a whatever before walking back to his hotel room in the lower cards level of the hotel room while mine is up where the main events stay together in the highest levels and don't have to take up a roommate which is how I like it.

I got a little wet from when the rain started outside as we walked into the hotel after Raw tonight and mostly all I want is to get a good night's sleep before I have to cut a promo to Del Rio for SmackDown stating I'm getting better to fight for my title back to start out planned out fued. I unzip my jacket slipping it from my strong tan shoulders placing it on the bed before hearing my phone go off with a text ringtone. Shuffling my feet I saunter towards the white covered device placing it in my hand to see a text from my new best friend in the world John Cena texting me : **so I went to talk to Vince and well he said yes on letting me take a two day vacation and go to Hershey Pen for the Make a Wish kid Angel and go with the kids request about being his father for the two days hopefully tonight I can tell Wade at our anniversary dinner without getting into another fight we have been fighting none stop ever since Randy moved in for a while. **

I sighed at poor Johns predicament with Wade and Randy being stuck in the middle must be tiring no wonder he was so excited about going to get away from them. I look down at it before answering the text : **Hope everything goes well and I'm so excited for you to take that vacation even though I will miss my best friend for two days who am I going to talk to and hide behind when AJ's around to pester me with her weird giggling and over clingy hugs and the way she follows me around looking like her head is about to fall off all the time when she swerves it from side to side like the grudge? LOL.. **I laugh a little at my own joke at that last part as I place the phone down on the side table kicking my shoes off. Sitting down on my hotel bed I look over to hear another text and read it laughing.

John Cena : **(sorry to be so Miz) but really? Your scared of a 95 pound Diva what can the most harm she can do to you scratch your eyeballs out? Lol well look I would love to talk some more but I'm at the restaurant parking lot and I want this night to be perfect so I can't text my full attention stays on Wade tonight so I love you to pieces and I'll see you in a couple days bye Dolf ;)** ... I smile at how sweet John is at times how he's always there for me and visits me ever since Chris screwed me over and I adore my friendship with John more then I have anyone else's but in a weird way I feel a little jealous of Wade with having such a strong handsome and dependable man to be his boyfriend.

Suddenly I jump almost out of my skin as my hotel door opens with such force it slams against the nearest wall making me squeak at the intrusion. I stand from my bed peeking around the corner stopping dead in my tracks seeing my ex and tormentor Chris Jericho standing in the doorway with a look of blank as his baby blue v neck shirt is soaked from the rain outside making his blond hair stick to his forehead. "Chris how did you get in here?" I ask shakily as he smirks "'hello, John Long time no see!", Chris burst out as he started to dangle towards me, who now noticed the almost empty beer bottle in Chris's hand. Surprise, surprise - he was drunk again. But I had never seen Chris THIS drunk, I had to admit. "Chris... Are you alright? I'm not John I'm Dolf." I ask sorta concerned as I see the glassy look in Chris's blue eyes. Chris merely let out a hoarse laugh, revealing his beautifully kept white teeth in the dim light of the moon peeking through the Windows of my hotel room. Chris then stopped, leaning against the small table in the far corner for extra keys or jackets.

"Better than ever, sexy...!", Chris bursts out Walking wobbly towards me who was just standing there looking perplexed and kinda scared. Chris's shirt was half-open now so was mine in order to take a shower I was planning to take. Covered in rain water Chris reached me and gave me a clumsy hug that made me stiffen as I tried to hug him back, but something felt amiss. Not only was Chris cold and wet, but something about the look in his eyes I didn't like. "Chris, you need some dry clothes and some sleep please go home to your own hotel room and sleep this off ok", I say as I gently broke the embrace. Chris just raised an eyebrow as he looked me up and down. Chris's glance rested too long on my tan bare muscled chest, but I tried to ignore it. "No, I don't... I need something else", Chris said and bit his lip lightly. I frowned "What, Chris? What do you need?", I ask and couldn't help but take a step backwards as Chris almost tumbled into me we then gained eye contact again. "I need...", Chris started, but he didn't finish the sentence. He just glared at me making my heart skip in fear at the answer. "Chris.. what is wrong?", I ask about Chris's weird behavior as Chris just shook his head.

"Everything is fine.. or it will be... you know the feeling?", Chris mumbled as he took another gulp of the beer bottle. I blinked a few times. What on earth was the man rambling about? I started to get concerned... Chris wasn't acting as he normally did... "I know you know the feeling ...", Chris said as he suddenly threw his beer bottle into the nearest wall making me jumped in surprise. "What are you doing trying to make me pay for your damages in the hotel room?", I burst out, starting to get a bit frightened. Chris burst out a huge grin as he edged himself closer to me ending up with my back hitting the wall in the end of the hotel room. Chris kicked the door closed as we are standing, faces inches from each other, and I watch as Chris skew smile finally made me realize what was going on. But before I could say anything, my arms were suddenly pinned above my head. "Chris!", I gasped in surprise, but the word became muffled as Chris pressed his lips against mine making me stiffen again at this very old action bringing memorys back of us together.

Auuuch!", Chris burst out as I bit him hard on the lip, making Chris retreat a little. Blood now trickled from Chris's lower lip. "You little bitch...", Chris screamed as he smacked me on the cheekbone, making my head turn to the other side as I stumble a little with the impact...

**,,,, JOHNS POV,,,,**

Tears streak down my tan unblemished face as I stare down at my third refill of wine since sitting down and I felt quite tipsy. "Sir would you like another refill?" The waiter of the rich restraint I found the name as Harvey asks politely as he gives me an understanding of me being stood up on my 7th month anniversary with Wade. I muster looking up at the waiter with three heads by now with how intoxicated my vision is getting but I shake my head all the same telling him I've have enough for one night as he nods and leaves quietly. My body starts feeling heavy as I try to stay as straight and sophisticated presenting as I can even if I'm broken hearted that's been hurt by Wade alot lately as I smooth my fingers delicately over the rim of the glass wine silver in circular motions making it hum.

I sigh after five more minutes passing with no sign of Wade but feeling as tired as I am I stand to leave only to feel two sets of strong arms circle around my waist from behind and I smile thinking it's Wade finally. "Finally you get here where have you been BABY?" I ask as I feel the arms tighten "I finally got you alone and a romantic restraunt at that" a thick Chicagoian accent melts my heart as I feel it skirt over my ear and skin making me shiver at the seductive tone of the only man that's from Chicago in all my co workers. "Punk?" I ask as I feel him smirk against my exposed neck.

"Suppose all this romantic dinner and setting is for me is it?" Punk whispers in my ear as I feel his tounge sneak out licking a stripe up the shell making me shiver in bliss. "You know that today was my anniversary with Wade but how did you find me?" I hear Punk chuckle as he presses his front closer to my back from behind as he places his hands over mine on my stomach obsessively "the best in the world never reviels his secrets" Punk purrs as he kisses my neck making me blush "fine keep your secrets see if I care you being my stalker now" I reply making him growl deep in his throat as my knees buckle at the possessive hold he has over me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see as the same waiter returns with a bright smile thinking Punk is probably the man I have been waiting for as he steps in front of PUNK and I starring at punk and I "would you good sir like to try a new bottle of our freshly made red wine?" He asks Punk that still has his hand on me behind me starring back at the man as if he was nuts to even insult Punk with suck vulgar liquid making me giggle at Punk reaction so I defuse the awkward moment "do you possibly have sodas or water instead?" I ask the waiter making the waiter look at me perplexed like he's never even heard of such drinks and it makes me blush and giggle even more.

"Uuuhhhmm... Oh.. ummm... I'm so... sorry but we... we don't serve such drinks here we only serve alcohol or sparkling Water" the waiter poked as if I just randomly slapped him asking such a question as he stutters and stumbles over his words as the scene takes a drastic turn of the waiter in tears at not being able to serve me right as requested and I feel so bad for him. "Oh God fine I have one anyway in my pocket" Punk drags out in frustration randomly pulling out a bottle of Pepsl from his suit jacket laying it rather harshly on the silver black and white decorated oak table making some of the other couples on either dates or business dinners glance at Punk in distaine at his actions and I giggle again at how funny this whole situation has turned out making Punk smirk at me from his seat.

"Oohhh... yes sir... very good sir..." the waiter stutters again not really knowing what to make of Punks straight forward actions but I was used to it by now as I set down in my own chair still a little wobbly from being tipsy from my drinking earlier. "John here will take your sparkling Water so I can sober him up and if it will make you feel better I'll take a wine glass to drink this in" Punk says holding the Pepsi bottle up in the restraint waiters face making him back up a little like less then expensive drinks might reach out and bite him. Without a word the waiter sprints off to collect the items he needs as Punk smirks in accomplishment at probably traumatizing the poor nice waiter with Pepsi in his 5 star restraunt and I just shake my head in amusement...

**:::: WADE POV ::::**

"So Wade buddy when are you going to get your claws unlocked from that delicious piece of ass John Cena?" Heath Slater slurrs drinking a hard liquar that I almost forgot the name of it as I smirk my all to well known Barrett smirk at him as he pickups his drink downing it. Drew Macentyre Gender Mahal and Christian leaning against each other as well waiting for my response as I just let them squirm for a bit before answering. "What makes you think I'm going to let go I quite like where I'm at in my relationship?" I ask as Heath chokes on his drink in mock shock. "Oh tell me I didn't really hear the great player play boy Wade Barrett actually just say he's happy where he's at come on you aren't really falling for John right your still just with him for your career push right?" Drew asks hesitantly as I smile at them separately as they stand there with baffling written all over them.

no snort grabbing my beer as I down some moaning at the rich burn sliding down my throat as I slam it back down in satisfaction "what is so wrong with me falling for someone for once instead of using them?" I ask as they nervously look from side to side until Christian spoke first "you know what happened last time you actually tried to leave Justin he became a phsyco and tried to kill your last girlfriend for you back do actually think John will be safe if Gabriel finds out about your little plan to keep John instead of using him Justin will flip shit if he finds out, he won't kill Cena but I know he will make his life a living hell TO get you back"

I got interrupted by a vibrate of my phone as I excuse myself to take it walking to a dark corner for privacy. I answer and before Justin can say anything, "I told you my anniversary dinner with John would go late baby and I won't be there for another hour just put in a movie and-" I say lying my ass off but my lecture is cut off by a very loud throaty moan. Now that I'm not talking I can hear the wet slide of skin against skin. Another long groan from Gabriel and my dick twitches with interest. I can hear Justin's panting now between moans. I'm ready to forget hey all about lying to Justin about being with John and go meet Justin and when there's shuffling on the other end of the line and the connection is lost.

I finally got away from my friends and the bar in record time and is in a cab twenty minutes later heading for the hotel since John took the rental. I arrive to our yes as I suppose it's ours now since I've been with Justin the longest. I sling my coat over the kitchen bar stool and head to the hotel bedroom. Im not as ready as I thought I'd be to see Justin spread out on the bed, one hand sliding over his tan cock while the other's three fingers deep working himself open. I was half hard in the cab thinking about what Justin was doing all by himself, but I'm completely hard now. I yank off my tie, quickly undoing my shirt buttons.

Shit." I breath startling Gabriel of his zone. "Wade!" Justin says only slightly surprised, "I thought you'd be gone another hour with John!" Justins fingers still for a second but he continues to work himself open as I stand in front of his spread legs slipping out of the rest of my clothes. "I got a phone call that incentivized me to close early and make up something to see you" I lie through my teeth completely naked now and settling myself over Justin. Justin smiles cheekily. "Oh? Did I pocket dial you again?" Gabriels phone is lying a foot away from us on the bed. I growl and nip at the base of Justin's neck. Gabriel moans and tries to push up into my leg. "What where you going to do for the next thirty minutes you thought you had," I whisper into Justins ear as I take over when Gabriel removes his fingers to stoke my cock. Justin turns his head to look to the other side of the bed and I follow his gaze, landing on a rather large dildo...

** JOHN POV **

it was all latter and flirting after my very strange date with Punk if you can even call it that since it was supposed to be with Wade but he did keep my broken hearted mind off him for the rest of the night and even got the waitors approval after there weird uncounted over the Pepsi. Punk offers to drive me to the airport for my Hershey trip with Angel that I never got to tell Wade about since he didn't show so I ask Punk to tell him if he can as Punk agrees for me. "So here we are I hope you have fun make a new friend even" Punk says as I laugh "Yahoo I bet most of them are going to be drooling mother's" and Punk just shrugs smirking as he leans in randomly kissing my lips. I stiffen at first but then for some reason respond before ending fast blushing "well... I have...to..to..go" I studder pulling the car door open to gather my bags before leaving for a plane ride to Flordia to meet Angel...

A VERY weak blond legs on the floor raped beaten and hurting as blood pools out from behind him as he reaches the tub to scrum off himself from his encounter with his ex.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW PLEASE ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGS : SLASH LOVE, RAPE AT TIMES, MANIPULATION, HATRED**

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING WISH I DID BUT NOPE IF I DID OWN WWE THE UNIVERSE WOULD HATE ME I WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING EVOLVE AROUND JOHN CENA RANDY PUNK AND WADE MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE LOL... I LOVE MY wwe MEN**

**A/n : this chapter is a man named Martin's Point of view with John and Angel HIS son you will find out in the future who Martin really is...**

"…but mommy you said! You promised!" Angel pleaded with whining desperation."I know sweetheart. I'm sorry, but your brothers sick & your step daddy Mason got to work. I promise you I'll make it up to you. We'll find someone else to go with you. You're _still_ going on the Hershey trip with make a wish foundation honey with John Cena don't worry." Lisa was trying her best to reassure her less assured son Angel. "OK. I want Micky to feel better, but I want daddy Martin to go with me!" He was determined to get his biological father to go as well as John Cena. Lisa bit her lip to prevent from spilling out her groan of uncertainty in front of Angel.

Martin Specter with jet black hair, womanizer, very gentlemanly but never has liked the outdoors or any kind? Field trip chaperon? bus full of runny nosed little 'life enders' smelling of cookies and dirt? Lisa laughed at the thought as she envisioned his Armani suit smothered in crumbs and finger paint. "Done. Daddy Martins going." Great. Melt down averted. Angel was pleased. Now, all Lisa had to do was tell Martin. "I can't. I'm busy." Martin begrudgingly states a matter-of-factly. "Oh stop it. I haven't even told you the details." Lisa couldn't let him say 'NO.' "Angel is so excited to go with his daddy. His day school has been planning this trip to Hershey Park since the beginning of summer specially since he gets to meet his idol John Cena."

Martin groaned inwardly. Damn it she played the 'Daddy card'. Though he was certainly no stranger to the delivery of disappointment, with Angel there was never an option. Christ. Looks like he was going to have to pack his brown sacked lunch. The Specter boys were going on a field trip. "Fine." He declared in defeat. "When does this nightmare, I mean, _fun filled trip _begin?" "Bus leaves at 6am Friday morning from Angels school don't be late or I will personally cut your balls off". You'll be back by 2pm on Saturday. The Center's gotten a hotel so the kids can be refreshed before the ride home…" Lisa was still spouting off details but Martin began to tune her out. He glanced briefly down at his desk. His eyes caught sight of the plane ticket to Miami. There would be no white party for him this weekend. He groaned. The only people he'd be seeing this weekend was Angel and other parents disgusting brats. Not that he didn't adore spending quality time with the Angel, but he had had much different _bonding activities _in mind.

"…If you pick him up today you can tell them the change in plans. Just ask for the ambassador of make a wish foundation John Cena, that's his idol wrestler and the leader of the whole trip. Martin are you listening to me?" Lisa paused and looked pointedly at the man before her. _Mr. Cena? We're HAVE I heard of that name John cena hmm maybe have to look for myself _? "Yes. I'm listening." He told her hurriedly. "So, what does this Mr. John Cena _look like_?" she shot him a knowing look as he continued through a sideways grin "you know, so I'll know who to approach this afternoon." "Don't even think about it he's way out of your league anyway and also he's probably straight!" Lisa practically screamed the words. Martin knew her well enough to know that her forcefulness and insistence could only mean two things. The man _was_ gorgeous and _gay no matter how much she tried to hide it from him_. Hmm maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

_How heterotastically quaint, Martin _thought as he pulled up to Angels school. It had the ambiance of 'The All American Dream' complete with blue shutters and white picket fence surrounding the walk way. Squeals and shouts danced through the air. Martin stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, enjoying the exuberance of youth. He walked into the building only to find it empty. The back door to the closest classroom was open. Children's laughter floated towards him wrapped within the breeze that softly blew the curtains. Kids were sporadically scattered about. Several were playing some game on the sidewalk, a few girls were jumping rope, most were simply running off their afternoon snacks' sugar content. He watched as three boys chased several girls. for a second Martin wondered if he ever chased _boys_ or girls as was into both genders at this age. He could only assume that he did, for he had no clear memory of ever crushing on a specific person. He quietly mused "Girls are icky." to himself for the fun of it warranting a genuine chuckle. Not surprisingly, several of the young female teachers were immediately positioned in front of him. Each one trying to be the first to address this hot new British visitor.

He focused his attention on an attractive woman in her early 30's with smooth dark skin that reminded him of milk chocolate with long burnett hair that had self endured blond highlights on her expensive bought extensions. Martin was slightly enthralled watching the sun dance playfully on her dark curls. He shot a brief glance to the hideous bright orange and white lettering cotton t-shirt she wore that covered her beautifully curved body and read her name 'Layla'. He immediately found himself liking this Woman. Her smile was kind but charming like she was used to the attention from anyone. Hell, if he was more into girls then guys he might have even turned up the 'Specter charm'. "Hello Layla (she blushed), I'm Martin Specter, Angel Spec-" his sentence was replaced with his son's small but loud voice, "Daddy!" The boy was all smiles. Martin had to admit the little man brought out plenty of smiles in himself. "Hey possum! I hear we're going on a trip." He said whisking his child into his arms. "Uh huh! We're going to ride rides and eat chocolate until we throw up!" noticing his dads' (mock) disgusted face, he looked away shyly "That's what Mr. John Cena says. Isn't he silly daddy he's like a big teddy bear?"

"He sure is Buddy. Where is Mr. Cena anyway? I have to tell him I'm coming to the park with you." Martin really couldn't wait to meet this phantom gorgeous man whom (according to Lisa) was _off limits. "_oh he's not here yet his private jet hasn't came In so he'll be here a little later" Angel exclaimed happily as Martin smirks with on the inside he's jumping for joy at a rich hot man that comes in style just his type so as of now Lisa's warning is totally being ignored bring him on. Martin turned as the beautiful woman named Layla catches his attention again "Mr Specter I'm WWE Diva Layla and and this is Alicia Fox , and WWE wrestlers David Otunga and Ted Debiase Jr were also here on behalf of make a wish and we are CO workers of Cenas and we would like to welcome you on this trip and answer any questions or concerns you may have before John accompanies us on the trip."

Martin looks to each wrestler and diva with arousal spiked but looks down to see each one of the males have wedding rings so Martin bites back his cock block frustrated groan and smirks charmingly at Layla as he explains the plans of him accompanying Angel on there trip. Layla smiles sweetly and places his name beside Angels on her parents note pad of lists with John Cenas name beside a girl named Blue Connley and Martin wonders briefly if John has a daughter or cousin as well. "Let's go get your stuff Possum." he ushered his son through the door as he heard random goodbyes from Angels friends. Immediately upon entering his classroom, Angel took his daddy by the hand. He felt the need to show him everything he had ever touched, looked at, or thought about in the brightly colored classroom. Martin feigned listening halfway through the kids' excited utterances.

His eyes were drawn to the enormous mural painted on the rooms' largest wall. It was phenomenal. Brian let out an involuntary gasp as he looked closer. There was _Angels classmates_ swinging on the swings of the one dimensional park scene with large men Martin's guessing are from the wrestling industry since the two men he saw with Layla are on either side and The likeness was amazing He didn't remember ever having anything so grand when he was in school, but he thought for what he spent on childcare he was glad that his son did. He wondered two things. First, who had painted it? And second who was that tall muscled blues creature holding Angel and a cute little girl with black straight hair and bright blue eyes.

The tour ended at Angels cubby where he _finally_ began to gather his belongings. His father's attention however did not remain on the mini Specter below him, but rather on the bulletin board above. It was full of classroom photos. He astutely scanned them all until he found what he was looking for. Mr. Cenas plaque with there congratulations on his dedication and appearances with there school and his love for there students making over 300 wishes come true alone making Martin quite impressed. _His eyes_. In the picture above must of been the same man's that was holding his son and that girl in the last picture at the park. Johns eyes were fucking incredible. The bluest eyes Martin had ever seen. And those lips. _Sweet Lord _how he wanted to kiss and suck on them so full and sharply fitting, savoring every luscious taste. Though he was seated Indian style in the picture, Martin could tell the man was built quite to his liking muscled and top shape with a Sun kissed tan decorating his gorgeous skin making Cena all that more irrisistable. Martin wished he could get a glimpse of his ass. He could only imagine it to be as mind blowing as the rest of him.

'_Off limits _my ass he thought. _His ass _is **mine**.' Martin smirks as he walks Angel out the school.

**YES MARTIN, ANGEL,BLUE, AND JOHN DON'T MAKE MUCH SENCE RIGHT NOW BUT BELIEVE ME THEY WILL IN FUTURE JUST FOLLOW ON... REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGS : SLASH LOVE, RAPE AT TIMES, MANIPULATION, HATRED**

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING WISH I DID BUT NOPE IF I DID OWN WWE THE UNIVERSE WOULD HATE ME I WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING EVOLVE AROUND JOHN CENA RANDY PUNK AND WADE MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE LOL... I LOVE MY wwe MEN**

**A/n : this chapter is Randys POV and how he's been seeing things after Johns not by his side and how he gets his big push as WWE newest face of the company...**

**RANDYS POV !**

The sleeping on Johns couch in the bus is getting old real fast as we're at the next arena for a dark match In Africa I read the note yesterday from John as he went to Hershey Pennsylvania with the Make a Wish Foundation for the sick kids and I thought it was noble and great of John to donate his own money for this trip. Rattling from Johns bedroom gets me startled as I look over to see the buses door wide open and Johns driver Gus no where to be seen when the rattling gets louder. Wade pitched a ride with Drew and Christian to the arena so he didn't have to be in a bus with me alone so the knowledge of Wade making the noise in the bedroom is very slim only making my adrenalin rush of a intruder heighten. I look down to see a beer bottle from last night barely hanging off the edge of the coffee table and I rap my fingers around the rim picking it up over my head for a weapon if the intruder attacks.

Shirtless barefoot only in low riding navy blue sweatpants I creep down the hall quietly making sure not to startle the intruder until I get the upper hand. I hear a few curse words and a sound of a soda can being crushed between very sharp teeth making me confused as to why the intruder would be eating a can but then I hear giggling from a little girl and my confusion deepens as I gently place my hand not he door knob turning it and fling open the door at the sight of Johns brothers Daniel and Matthew with his niece Megan and the pure blood German Shepard dog I bought John on our 4th year anniversary of being together Dominic with solid black fur and baby blue eyes Johns baby having the soda can in his mouth ripping it apart all over Johns very expensive red and black satton comforters and sheets he had shipped from China making me wince in pain for that dogs punishment when John finds out.

"Viper!" Megan squeals in excitement as her little legs jump from the bed and run at me in full speed as I bend down to scoop her up and hug her. "Hey princess what you doing here I've missed my girl?" She smiles at me showing off her to well known Cena dimples on each cheek as she tries to explain "where here to see uncle Johnny and Gus let us in while you were asleep" she says in a very fast and hyper manner as she always has since the day I met her 7 years ago when I just started dating John and Megan warmed up to me ever since calling me her Viper as that's where may name for WWE came from. I stand with her still wrapped in my arms as I look over to a hostile Dan still mad at my cheating on John and a Warm kind Matthew always the kinder and younger emotionally and physically of the Cena brothers as I nod there direction. "Ya we can have sweet talk later have you seen John Randy?" Dan starts intarigatingly as if I'm one of his prisoners at his police charges making me clear my throat before I answer calmly "he's not here he's in Pennsylvania with the Make A Wish children at the theme park he donated to there cause a trip for the kids to have fun" I finish as I hear a groan come from Dan's throat and Matt the more level headed walks over to Dominic petting his ears as he leans back panting in happiness at the affection.

"We came to give John Dominic back for the week Meg, Dan and I are going to Kenya Alaska and its in a town that only accepts Huskys so German Sheapards are out of the question and we need a dog sitter for him till John gets back." I look down at Dom as he rolls over on his back making Matt pet his belly while Doms legs and tail patter on the bed in pleasure at the feeling. "I think I can take care of him till John gets back besides he misses Dominic along and it will be a welcome home surprise to have his baby in his arms again" I say making my mouth go dry at the double meaning behind that as all three of Matt Dan and myself remember all the times when John Dom and me traveled on this bus together as a family. Matt stills HIS moments for a moment as both of us are Ecxpecting Dan to go ballistic and start throwing things at that meaning specially with him being so close of how protective of John. I crouch down letting go of Megan as she runs to her daddy Matt making me smile watching as Dominic jumps down to the ply wood flooring walking up to me happily to see his second daddy again as I chuckle and pet his back as he leans his weight on my hip.

Matt picks Megan up placing her on his hip as he hands her some gummy worms to have as a snack making her plop two at once in her mouth and I see Matt roll his eyes at her antics "she is so Johns niece" he says and I laugh at the true statement of eating a lot and not gaining weight just like John. "Matt come on we have to get going were going to miss our flight if we don't leave now we have an hour drive to the airport" I look behind Matt to see a stern Dan starring daggers at me as Matt nods and walks up to me with Megan handing her over as Meg swings her arms around my neck squeezing with all her might as she giggles and I hug back trying to hold myself together at just missing Johns beautiful family and the way they used to accept me into the Cena family and I know I screwed my chances of probably ever getting John or his family to trust me again. "Ok Megan come on let's go and leave Randy alone to do whatever it is he does best" Dan states making that sting a bit as he pulls Megan from my arms and hands her to Matt as I look at Dan disrespected but he just looks at Matt nodding towards the door as both Matt and Megan leave me and Dan alone.

Dan suddenly after Matt is gone pushes me against the bedroom wall threatening as his sharp blue eyes pierce through my grey blues "I'm warning you now Randy you so much as hurt John by lifting a finger the wrong way or say anything that will make my brother cry again big and muscular or not (he leans in dangerous close to my face glaring) I will do everything in my power to make you get fired from WWE then I'll make your life a living hell for all the pain you put John through and if you think I'm joking trust me ask John what it's like to be on my bad side I never stop till your in complete misery" Dan backs off pushing me one last time before smirking as he walks out the bedroom door leaving me standing in the same spot thinking of his words.

**AFRICA ARENA Randy POV **

Dominic was wagging his tail the whole way by my side to my locker room as I see Wade and Miz on one corner with towels around there waists from a shower and Justin Gabriel with Heath Slater and RyBack on the other and I take the middle lockers beside CM Punk as he's bend over on a stool tying his boots up for his match in a hour. I tie Dominics leash to the Lockers bar as he jumps up on the bench and lays down beside me in complete content. "Randy what the hell is that mut doing in here!" I roll my eyes at Wade being mean to Johns dog while I take my signature black Viper shirt and black and red trunks placing them beside Dom as he leans down for a petting which I do gladly smiling at the cute attempt for attention. "Hey Randy! I was talking to you why is Dominic here he's supposed to be with Johns brother!" Wade shouts as he comes up behind me placing his hands on his hips in a intimidating manner and I turn to him with a glare "get off my back Wade if you were riding in Johns bus like your supposed to like a good boyfriend would do you would know that Johns brothers and niece came by to drop him off in Johns care As a result of them leaving this week to Alaska and since I'm the only one Dominic trusts other then John himself I volunteered to take care of him for a couple days till John comes back."

Wades eyebrows raise in question as he smirks at me "really your a SO noble boyfriend that's why you couldn't keep John you slapped and humiliated him as you even the next time around just cheat on him BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO GET MARRIED AND WHO PICKED UP THE PIECES YOU PIECE OF SHIT ME I WAS THERE FOR JOHN AFTER YOU LEFT HIM IN A HEAP OF MISERY SO WHO'S THE BETTER BOYFRIEND HUH WHO RANDY!" Maybe it was the fact that Wade was right or that Wade was so willingly airing our dirty laundry in front of everyone but I think it was more the latter but I move to punch him but feel Punk slide between us holding me back as RyBack holds Wade. "FUCK YOU WADE YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JOHN AND I HAVE BEEN THROUGH HE'S ONLY TOLD YOU WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO HEAR YOU BASTARD!" I try to Push Punk out the way to wrap my hands around Wade neck but he pushes back till we're out the door before more insults are thrown.

"Are you crazy Randy this is not a way to get John back by fighting with Wade and you know it" Punk states as he huffs in frustration "oh ya like your doing such a great job at getting him back either Johns practically eating out Wades hands with his lies and manipulations I know Wade is tricking John he has no intentions of staying with John he's using him but I can't prove it yet" I say as Punk nods "yes I know this but neither of us can do anything about it if we keep giving John reasons to hate us all we need to do is discretely show John that he still wants us back the way we were US three were an amazing threesome and you know it we can have that again if you just lay low for now let John find out how Wade really is then we sweep in for the taking?" I think first before I nod but deep down am kind of worried that this plan might back fire on both of us but don't say anything as I walk back in the locker room to get Dom.

**AFTER THE DARK MATCH...**

"oh God this hurts" I scream as I place gingerly a pack of ice on my sore clothed cock from being low bloated by a stupid African fan that I guess wasn't a Randy fan. Gus places himself beside me handing me pain killers and water with a beer on the coffee table beside me as I take all three down the water and pills. "Thanks Gus your TO good to me" I say as he chuckles standing to go over and throw the water bottle away "no Mr. Orton I just like you better then Mr. Barrett he's really mean to me and John at times and I'm very protective of Mr. Cena as if he's my own son and I try to keep Wade at a calm level so he won't take out his anger emotionally on John" Gus says truthful as I lean back in a sigh.

"I have a surprise for you how about since your SO in pain right now instead of sleeping on this couch you can sleep in the bedroom while John and Wade are gone ok?" Gus asks as I look at him and smirk "OK deal" I state back standing slowly trying not to hurt my junk as I limp down the hall to opening the bedroom door to Johns bed I have so many memories being in this bed with John erotic and sweet but now I'm going to be all alone and it feels bad being lonely with John in my arms anymore. I hear yelping and see Dom push his way through hopping on the bed to lay near the pillows I laugh as I pull off my jeans and shirt placing them on the chair beside the bed and in my boxers I slip in beside Dom as he cuddles with his head on my stomach over the sheets and I pet him till both our eye lids can't take it no more and we fall in a deep slumber...

**AWWW DOMINIC AND RANDY HOW ADORABLE**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNINGS : SLASH manipulation and more**

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN ANYTHING WISH I DID BUT NOPE IF I DID OWN WWE THE UNIVERSE WOULD HATE ME I WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING EVOLVE AROUND JOHN CENA RANDY PUNK AND WADE MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE LOL... I LOVE MY wwe MEN**

**A/n : this chapter John has already met Martin and Angel with blue Gus johns bus drivers daughter joins him...**

**,, Martin, Angels, JOHN Pov ,,**

"What's the matter Angel?" Delilah aka Deli inquired worriedly (a little girl Angels age that has a young crush on him). They had been in line to ride the bumper cars for a long time, and he hadn't really been talking to her. She hated that he was ignoring her. She loved him and was planning on marrying him after they both turned six. They weren't going to get a house though, mostly because she didn't think she had enough in her piggy bank to buy one, but also because she didn't like the idea of sharing a room with all of Angels boy toys. "Nothing Deli." he responded, his gaze transfixed on the colorful cars crashing into each other with an distinct _boom. _"Are you scared?" she guessed. "No," he started to protest "well, yeah a little I guess. Just nervous mostly." She took his hand in her own, he didn't pull away. "Don't worry, it's not a big people ride. It won't be scary." she said with all the soothing reassurance of a great future wife.

He met her eyes and made his tone somber. "It's not that. It's just," he paused trying to figure out a way to explain his reservations "my daddy has tons of 'sperience ramming, you know, he practices _every_ night (sexual gay reference to ramming that Angel has no idea what he's saying)." The girl looked at him with all seriousness in her face "So?" she stated simply. "_So? _He's gonna be _so_ much faster and better than everybody in there! What if they get mad and don't let us ride cause he rams everybody and doesn't leave anybody left for anyone else to ram into?" Deli nodded, her eyes too, now wide with wonder. 'What if Angel was right and his daddy didn't share the fun with everybody else?' That wouldn't be fair at all.

I stare up ahead as I watch Angel and Deli interact so fondly well more from Deli side then Angel when all he thinks Deli has is cooties. I smile a dimpled smile as Angel looks back from his spot in line for the dodge cars to smile at me as he hugs his John Cena shirt to indicate he's a great fan of mine and I wink at him as he blushes in cuteness turning back to Deli that's still aggravated she's not getting all Angels attention. A shadow forms in my view as I turn my head towards a very lust filled Martin Spector Angels father as he leans in a little till he's right in personal space making me walk back from him a little to give me breathing room. "Is there something you wish to tell me Mr. Spector?" I glance up to see Martin giving me the stink face which is still quite handsome even for him as he leans back to analyze what I just said clearing his throat before replying "no not really just enjoying the view from behind" he states and I move around so my ass is away from his roaming eyes.

"I told you when we first met you can't do that flirt I mean I have someone already and I know for a fact he won't like it if you ever touch or flirt with what's his " I say strongly walking to a table near the over sized playground with laughing and screaming children from the make a wish. To my distress Martin followed as he sits in front of me on the other side placing his hands on the table starring at me in amusement that I've found to be quite annoying as of late. "And so what if you do have another strong buff wrestler flea bag of a boyfriend out there somewhere just waiting for you to come home to after this obnoxious trip with these snotty brat kids your right here with me and whoever your man is has no idea what your doing so why not have a one night stand its not like we'll ever see each other again?" I shoot Martin a look as he just gives me a British smirk that only HIM and surprisingly my boyfriend Wade can pull off and look totally hot doing it as I calm my nerves. "Do you really know what your asking of me to just cheat on my partner like it's an everyday acceptance and that he won't find out and leave me and probably never forgive me again?" I ask astounding at this guy's bluntness.

Martin smirks wider tapping his fingers on the table "it's like I said he will never find out unless you tell him" but I interrupt before anymore garbage can be spewed "Martin come on you should know everyone finds out specially the lover one way or another it always comes back to haunt you no matter the time" I say as he just sits looking at me "yes but it's according HOW sneaky and descendant you can be I mean as of now it looks like there must be something bad happening between you two because you wouldn't even consider the getting caught if you continued this conversation with me because tell you the truth I have nobody to worry about and can fuck anyone I want but you John Cena are longing for attention and love something I'm guess the man your with doesn't give easily". Martin says standing slowly as he straigtens his suit and tie before walking behind me leaning low to my ear "oh and don't worry John it will be our little secret because if you want me you know where to find me" Martin whispers as he pecking a kiss on my neck making me shiver before standing up and walking over to Angel and Deli.

I didn't have time to analyze as Blue Thompson my personal WWE bus driver Gus Thompson's daughter with black pixie cut hair and blue eyes a strong golden tan that reminded me to much of Randys as she had on a belly shirt showing off her earned abs and short shorts with her long toned legs making her look older then 19 with a bit of a sharp ora to her attitude that makes me like her so much. Blue plops down in front of me placing her legs on either side of the bench seat facing me as I turn to give her my full attention "hey blue eyes can I get a tattoo please?" Blue pleads with me shining her glittering blue eyes really big to place a puppy dog look for good measure as I laugh at her trying to win me over.

The name Blue eyes always got to me when she says it ever since Blue was 6 years old she called me blue eyes when I first met her and he father Gus when I was in OVW Wrestling school I used to pitch a ride from bars and parties in a cab and one night Gus was my cab driver with the seat occupied with Blue in the passenger side as Gus had no babysitter at the time. Gus Blue and I hit it off the first night talking about my job on the way to my trailor I lived in at the time with Randy as my roommate/lover and we hit it off so well that I gave Gus my number if he wanted a babysitter or friend. 2010 came along and I meet Gus again with Blue in Chicago where a show was taking place and they were in the autograph section in my line and we remembered me after all those years and I asked if he wanted to quit the cab driving job to work for me as my own bus driver in my brand new bus I bought and then he did and I have taken care of blue and him ever since.

I raised a eyebrow at Blue as she scoots closer laying her head on my shoulder whimpering at me as she squeezing my muscular arm and I find it to cute to resist like she's 6 all over again and I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose. "Ok Monkey (blues nickname from John) how much and where is it at" I ask as she jumps up from her seat squealing as she places her arms around my neck squeezing and kissing my face in love and happiness as I laugh at her tactics with winning over my heart for the things I do for my monkey mostly I still sometimes want to make her as happy as when she was when was 6 sitting in my lap asking if she could meet her favorite wrestlers in the back which of course I spoiled her by giving into her every request as Gus always laught at my weakness for Blue giving her everything as if she was my own daughter which she kinda is considering I have none...

**WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THAT'S ALL I CAN WRITE RIGHT NOW I'M MOVING INTO A NEW HOUSE AND ITS BEEN HECTIC TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW LOL**


End file.
